


Command(o) Me

by lil_shit99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, going commando, idk - Freeform, its kinda confusing?, you guys rate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: One of the things that NaruSakuSasu involved in their work life is sexcapades.Tsunade is both amused and tired of them.(she still find the time to amuse herself through Sakura, so there's that.)





	Command(o) Me

“Chief Haruno, your mentor is calling you into her office.”

The rose haired woman raised her head at the call, walking over quickly. The movement caused her right leg to peek slightly from the slit of her tight black mid skirt, fair skin flawless and unmarred. Her heels clacked on the marble floor pleasantly and she held her head high, loose hair framed her diamond shaped face elegantly. Her shirt was opaque white with one button opened, collarbones glinting desirably under artificial lights.

The sight of her made men and women alike looked at her with awe and a little bit of drool, but immediately recoiled when two men flocked to her sides. One blond with sunkissed skin and a pair of summer sky blue eyes, he wore similar outfit like the woman on his right but a little sluggish. The other was a brunet with pale skin and a pair of almost black-brown sharp eyes, his outfit was neater than the other man. They looked around with death glinted inside their eyes, the blond harrumphing proudly when the people bowed their heads at the sight while the brunet just hummed.

“You two are really too much,” the rosette scoffed yet sighed internally when the two walked more closely to her, acting like shields. The brunet, _Sasuke Uchiha_ –his nametag supplied, was the one who answered first, “They looked at you like you’re some sort of meat.”

“Yeah, Sakura-chan! We don’t like it!” _Naruto Uzumaki_ crowed, the tallest of them three crossed his arms petulantly; _like a child_ , her inner added.

Sakura snorted a laugh at this, “You two looked at me like _that_ too, this morning.” She raised a brow when the two merely looked at her blankly and answered at the same time, “But, we’re _yours_ and they’re not.”

The only woman bit her lower lip at that, shivering lightly at their answer. This, of course, wasn’t go unnoticed by the two, who immediately crowded her to the nearest wall. The hall was empty of people and they both wore the same predatory smirk. The rosette set her eyes sternly to the two and hissed, “People will see!”

Naruto was the one who took the initiative first, tilting her head upward. There’s a smirk, his thumb pressing on the seams of her red painted lips, “Oh? You like the sound of that Sakura-chan? The fact that we’re yours?”

Sakura’s brain short-circuited at the low tone and the smirk, which revealed a little of his sharp canine teeth that she loved so much. Her breathing hitched a little and she outright moaned when Sasuke’s thumb stroked her thigh from the slit of his skirt, hitching her leg to his hip. Naruto took that as a sign to slip his thumb in, the pad pressing her tongue down.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Sasuke cussed darkly, bangs covering his eyes as his hand met no resistance whatsoever. His voice dropped, lowly and gravelly, as he mouthed her name like a prayer, “You didn’t wear any panties.”

“About that– _mmph_!”

As soon as the brunet said that, Naruto released a growl from his throat before covering the rosette’s lips with his. He bit her lower lip and surged his tongue forward when the lips opened up for him, fighting for dominance against the woman. The rosette pressed more eagerly, letting out moans and whimpers as Sasuke caressed her very bare core. His fingers slid along her slit, ghosting, and he voiced his appreciative grunts to her neck.

She shuddered and closed her eyes, red lipstick messy around her lips. She keened and bucked her hips, hoping that the brunet dipped his finger to her entrance. He didn’t but settled on flicking her clitoris, rolling it slowly. She rutted into the palm when he cupped her, eyes blinking dazedly. Naruto then went down, dipping his tongue into her collarbone and sucking hickies along the way. While Sasuke settled on her ears, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth then licking as if apologizing.

With one leg dangling, she grinded her hips unto the palm. The two stopped their ministrations to watch the woman between them wrecking herself and hovered on either side of her head to nibble on her neck. “Go on,” the blond drawled, breath ghosting along her neck and smiling when she whined high and needy.

“Fuck–oh! Please, help! I can’t–” her grinds began to falter and there were tears pricking in her green eyes. The two men shared a glance before Sasuke began flicking her clitoris, rubbing and rolling it. Sakura bit her lower lip to avoid making a sound, eyes shutting tightly. The two, seeing this, licked their lips and readying themselves. Then Sakura started to moan a mixture of curse words (that honestly would make Mikoto Uchiha be very disappointed with her, but _who cares_ ) and her two boys’ names.

The two started counting then. By the time they reached five, there was a hand clasping her mouth close and two _hard_ bites into the two sides of her neck. She went still for a moment before jerking her hips unto the open palm, whining on the overstimulation when Sasuke didn’t stop flicking her clit.

“Stop it,” she whined, eyes blinking dazedly. “I have to meet up with _shishou_. Release me, please.” She tried to push the two of off her but to no avail, her energy was drained by her orgasm. Her legs were wobbly, Sasuke had gently let down the leg, but her two boys were pinning her against the wall again.

“You are not going anywhere, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura’s brows creased and she looked up to the blond when Sasuke pulled himself away, there’s a tent forming on the front of his form-fitting slacks. Sakura balked and shook her head, “Oh no, _no_. _Shishou_ will get mad at me! Naruto, _no_ –!”

She punched Naruto’s back as she was being carried like a potato sack into one of the empty office near there, Sasuke following like a duckling behind them.

* * *

 

Tsunade looked at her disciple with one blonde brow rose into her hairline, watching the near limping and how fidgety she was. She took off her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose, “There’s something white on your hair.”

Sakura gasped, scandalized, then and turned around, almost falling onto her own ass, before combing her already messy hair and cursing around about _stupid, horny boys_. Tsunade snorted loudly then, leaning into the plushness of her chair, “There’s nothing, really.”

 “ _Shishou_!” the rosette protested, face flushing scarlet. The blonde just rolled her eyes and swayed on her chair, nose huffing loudly, “Your sexcapades with the two are too obvious, Sakura. I taught you better than that.”

“ _Shishou_!” the rosette reprimanded again with cheeks puffing out. “Ugh, I can’t believe this! What do you want from me?!”

“Oh, nothing,” the older answered, waving her hand while the other combed her silky locks. “Just wanted to say that you and the two have two weeks off. You can have sex as many–”

“ ** _Shishou_**!”

Tsunade snickered and turned around from the flushing young woman, “Yeah, yeah. Have a nice vacation.” As the young woman started to walk away and opened the door, the blonde added a loud, “Don’t go fucking in the empty offices, okay? The cleaners will be confused”

**BLAM!**

She cackled loudly at that.

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this for three to four days and eventually searched "how to write smut" so dont @ me much. also, idk what kind of alternate universe is this, so ehe.
> 
> constructive criticisms pls.


End file.
